Annapolis
by hazelmom
Summary: My tag to House Rules.


7

A/N: I wrote this for the wonderful Colleen who administrated the Secret Santa this season. This is my tag to House Rules. Hope you are all well. Sheila

**Annapolis**

Every few years a study comes out that proves that cold air and/or rain doesn't make people sick. Gibbs read every one of those articles, and he would read the ones that would come, but he knew that, in his heart, that the cold rain pelting his face was making its way into his bones, and only his steely determination would keep him from getting pneumonia. Every few moments, he would nudge DiNozzo standing next to him lightly as a reminder to stay under the branches of the oak where the rain hit leaves instead of skin. He knew the gesture irritated Tony. The oak was young, and there was only room under it for one, and so Tony resisted his efforts, determined to suffer what the boss did.

The two of them were the first ones at the cemetery. They'd been standing there since the hearse rolled up and the limousine followed. McGee got out in his stiff black suit holding an umbrella for his mother and sister, carefully covering them while they stood by the gravesite. There was a casket, but it was ornamental only. John McGee had requested cremation and burial at sea. It was Tim who had insisted that the family have a marker to visit.

An Admiral gets an elaborate ceremony and there were brass there to justify aluminum bleachers and a band that played under a blowing tarp in the December rain. McGee was as solemn as a judge standing there as Navy brass members filled by one after another, each stopping to say something to him and his family.

Gibbs could see McGee's breeding in full bloom. He pictured a young boy with his father squatting in front of him telling him he had to be the man of the family while dad was gone. He imagined that this happened enough times for McGee to become fully imbued with a sense of responsibility for his mother and sister. He wondered what it was like for the young boy when storms came or when the phone rang late at night. He imagined Tim being there in the doorway worrying while his mother picked up the phone or at the window watching wind lash at trees.

It explained something about McGee. Even he'd come to Gibbs as a kid, there'd always been something old about him. It was one of the reasons it had been so easy to bring him onto the team. McGee would always be the kid who would take it upon himself to rewire the network instead of going back to Norfolk. Taking responsibility was hardwired into him.

He maneuvered the umbrella like a pro keeping his mother and sister dry while shaking hands with dozens of dignitaries. As time went, the crowd thinned until it was just McGee, his mother, his sister, Penelope, Abby with an elaborately large umbrella, and Ducky with a proper British one. Abby was crying copious tears, and Gibbs knew it was from feeling McGee's pain. Their bond had never been tested largely because all involved respected its power too much.

Finally, McGee kissed her on the forehead, and Ducky herded her toward a waiting car. Then McGee urged his mother into the car and then Penelope, followed by his sister. Sarah reached up to pull him in, but Tim gestured back toward Gibbs and Tony. In a gesture of solidarity, McGee tucked the umbrella in with Sarah, and stood back to stand at the deep rectangular hole in the ground while the limo drove away. Tony grinned when he did that and started toward him. Gibbs held him back with a curt shake of his head.

For awhile, McGee seemed to war with himself silently. It showed in his fidgeting, mouthed words, and impatient gestures. Finally, he looked back at Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs pushed Tony forward, and the senior member of the team trotted up to wrap an arm around his partner and squeeze. "You did good. Looked real distinguished with the brass."

Tim nodded and looked down.

Gibbs appeared on the other side of him and put a hand in the small of his back. "We're here for you."

Tim grimaced a smile. "Means a lot."

Silence always worried Tony and he burst forth. "We should go out, get drunk, do this up right."

"No. My mom and Sarah. Penelope. This time is for them. I told them I would only be a few minutes behind."

"It's too cold and wet out here, Tim." Gibbs said giving into a bit of fussing.

He looked over with wet, green eyes. "Just a few more minutes."

Gibbs nodded and they all waited silently.

Suddenly, he turned to Tony and grabbed his arm and shook it. "You can still get this right! I screwed up! Lost seven years acting like a spoiled kid! Spent the last couple years still struggling to communicate. Even in the last days, I couldn't say everything. I would get choked up or the words would get lost. I never even got out a real 'l love you' before he went into the coma. Do you understand? Do you realize I had to go home, write it all down, and put it into a dead man's coffin? It doesn't matter what Senior did. Do you hear me? Don't be me! Tell him things!"

"Okay. Okay," Tony said as he allowed McGee to shake him. "I'm not sure it works like that, but I can try."

"Do it!"

"Hey!" Gibbs said pulling McGee away and grabbing his shoulders. "That's enough. You were amazing with your dad. I watched it. Patient. Persistent. Determined. You hung in there, and he knew everything in your heart."

"I never said I was sorry, Boss," Tim said pulling away.

Tony grabbed him before he fell into the hole. "Okay. Let's go to the car. We all need to say some things, and the boss here is pretty sure we're all going to catch our death out here."

McGee let them steer him into the sedan. Tony climbed in back with McGee while Gibbs looked on from the driver's seat. From somewhere, Gibbs procured a towel and threw it on Tony who scrubbed McGee's face and hair before applying it to his own.

"You said some powerful things out there, Tim. And before you go any further, you gotta remember that you're talking to a guy who went without talking to his own dad for more than twice that time, and when we started again, we struggled pretty much continually."

Tim closed his eyes. "I've thought about the parallels."

"I also didn't get say everything, but I never thought I needed to. I knew he would feel my love. For he and I, it was enough."

"He was always proud of you, Boss."

Gibbs frowned. Is that what this is about? You still questioning his feelings for you?"

Tim looked at his lap. "I know he loved me. I know that. But over the last couple of days, I've had to hear a lot of stories about him from his peers. He was a good man- a powerful one. He accomplished so much, but there was one story from retired Admiral Martin of the 6th fleet that really shook me. He and Dad were good friends when I was growing up, and his son was my age. We never were…he was pretty awful to me. He, of course, is now a Commander on a battleship in the Indian Ocean. Best, I don't know which one. Anyway, Martin told me that it broke my dad's heart when I refused the invitation. I went through the entire application. Apparently, my combined score was the highest of all the applications that year. My dad felt like I was doing it out of spite…"

"First, how come you never told us you could've gone into Annapolis? But, more importantly, why would anyone tell you a story like that at your dad's funeral?"

"Admiral Martin thought he was helping. He wanted me to know that Dad was really coming around about me being in NCIS, and that he personally knew a bunch of NCIS people that were top notch."

"So, your dad was coming around…"

McGee shook his head. "I knew that. The point here is that I have always painted my dad as demanding and demeaning, and I have never taken enough time to think about what a spoiled little…idiot I was. I've always acted like I was the good guy, but I wasn't. I was spiteful. Annapolis wasn't for me, but I didn't know it then. I just knew that I wanted the opposite of whatever my dad wanted. I practically fled to MIT. Communicated as little as possible. Didn't care what that was like for him. I shut him off."

"Tim, this is not a good road to travel. Everyone knows it takes two, and I don't think you've ever denied that."

"Boss is right, Tim. Plus, we've all had moments that we regretted with our fathers."

"Look at me, Tim," Gibbs said. "I resented my dad for over 20 years for things I thought he'd done to dishonor my mother. My heart lacked all generosity for that man for way too long."

McGee nodded. "How did you forgive yourself?"

"I didn't need to, Tim. My old man did it for me. I am convinced that our most petty, selfish, and mean-spirited actions are most often directed at family. When we feel hurt, it's natural to strike back. It's a very human thing. With time, you look back on it, and you cringe at what you did, but it's how we're wired, and I don't know a person on this earth who can say they've never acted in that way."

Tony leaned back against the seat and stared out at the rain still running down the window. "Think about it. You could've gone to Annapolis, and chances are fairly good I still would've met you. Probably it would've been in interrogation because you would have undoubtedly snapped after suppressing your geekiness for so long as an Naval officer. I imagine it would've been a cybercrime. Abby would've gotten the goods on you. Interrogation would've been a snap. Your poker face sucks lemons for days. Gibbs here would've had you stuttering just like that time he pulled you out from under Kate's desk."

"But, the admiral would've intervened."

Tony's brows raised in surprise at Gibbs' willingness to play make believe.

Tim smiled. "Still, I would've had to do a little time. And when I got out- no more Navy for me."

"Probably would've ended up on the streets."

"Hah. With my skills, I would've ended up programming at Microsoft, making seven figures."

Tony smirked. "You're forgetting that Annapolis meant no MIT."

McGee frowned for a moment. "Would my crime have been a felony?"

"Why?"

"I could've gone back school and become a teacher in a high school here in D.C."

Tony burst out laughing. "That appeals to you?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "It kinda does. You think you want to do something important with your life, and you get to a point where you realize that it was never about how much power you wield, it's about the small things- the moments between people that you have that makes a life worth living."

Gibbs smiled. "I like that. Like it very much."

"Yeah, well, Dad would've hated it. Thought it was a waste of my potential."

"You were teaching him different. He was just starting to get it when he passed."

"Yeah." McGee sighed deeply.

Tony patted his hand. "You did the right thing, Tim. You were stubborn enough to avoid Annapolis thus preventing a most certain incarceration, not to mention poor relations with the two guys who would've been your devoted and loving teammates."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I really dodged a bullet there."

"You doing something you love, McGee?" Gibbs used his 'gear up' voice.

He nodded. "I am."

"You believe you are where you are supposed to be."

"I do."

"You believe your father can still watch over you?"

He paused. "I've never thought about it."

"It's something you'll be thinking about now."

Tim leaned back and closed his eyes. Tony started to say something, but Gibbs shook his head. They let him be, rain pounding on the roof, until Tony started to wonder if he was sleeping. Then his eyes popped open. "You know, Boss, you really know how to say the right things, you know that?"

Tony cocked his head. "What about me?"

"Yeah," he said turning to Tony. "You too. Just don't waste time with your dad, okay?"

"Okay," Tony said, squeezing his hand.

Gibbs smiled. These two were an odd couple whose friendship touched him deeply.  
>"Time to get you back to your family."<p>

"Hey Boss, my mom hasn't really ever met you. I mean, you spoke to her at the funeral, but she would actually kinda like to meet you and Tony. I mean, you guys really are part of my family."

"Man!" Tony said slapping the back of Gibbs' seat. "I have so many stories to tell her!"

Gibbs ignored Tony. "How long is she here?"

"At least another week. How about a brunch this weekend? I know it's the holidays, but I thought a New Year's brunch might be nice."

"Boss, you noticed that she was a redhead, right? I mean, strawberry blonde, but that counts, right?"

McGee backhanded Tony in the gut.

Gibbs observed a groaning DiNozzo with satisfaction. "Are you incapable of a filter, DiNozzo?"

"I'm me," he moaned.

Gibbs looked at McGee. "Are we keeping him?"

"Yeah," he nodded, a smile slowly spreading. "We're keeping him."

"Time to go home?"

"Yeah. Take me home."

….

The End


End file.
